Rigid Ice, Raging Flame
by Faltering Hues
Summary: *FINISHED*One poem... leads to one meeting... which leads to love... or is that what we think? ALT. Ending 2, the final ending! *Seiftis! Read and review, please!*
1. Poetry In Motion

****

Rigid Ice, Raging Flame

A/N: Okay, due to request, I am turning this into a story. It was meant to be a one chapter short story, but, I love you guys to much to hurt your feelings!!! Enjoy, and don't forget to review it!

She held the pen to her bottom lip as her eyes searched the inside of her heart. Luckily, she found the words she had been looking for, and not a moment to soon. With that, she began to write…

__

My heart once told me, never to look

At things to closely…

My mind once told me my

Heart was always right…

The stars reflect in my gaze,

Heaven bound…

Sorrow filled moments race through

My brain,

Gazing into my heart for the past,

The truth, the painful feeling of

Reality…

A rain drop falls,

A constant circle in motion.

I hear the steady beating of 

My heart?

No.

The beating of the entry

To my soul.

My mind once told me,

Love involves my heart.

My heart once told me,

Love can be a powerful thing.

She pulled away from the desk quickly, afraid to let any of the already falling tears to stain her paper. Those ice blue eyes slowly melted away before the world. Yet, the world was not there to see it. Only the moon and the stars felt her pain. And they would never tell anyone else. Folding the paper in half, she got up and went to the window. The moon smiled on her, radiating the beauty of the stars in her eyes. Light twinkled off of the clear emotions gently rolling down her face, and that made her happy. The window stood open, allowing the breeze to float into the room. She picked up the piece of paper, and let nature pull through. The paper whizzed through the air, and down towards the ground, probably never to be seen by another. Before the soft thud of grass meeting paper came, she shut the window, and closed out the happiness.

He held the paper in his hands that had rained on him from above. He'd gotten a paper cut from it. Fiery green tore into the words, seeing all the meaning that had been hidden. Who had written it, and who was it for? Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew. It was too much emotion for him. Gently placing the poem in his pocket, he walked off into the darkness, the wind kicking up the ends of his gray trenchcoat. 

**__**

No one ever knows about love, until it's gone. Some people deserve it. It's funny how fate works sometimes. And, we will never understand. Love could be right under your nose, and how would you know? You wouldn't, and that is the whole point of love. You never know. 

__


	2. Breakfast

****

Rigid Ice, Raging Flame

A/N: Due to some requests, I have decided to turn this into a mini-story, so to say. I don't know if it will be as long as Fatal Obsession, but I will try and make it good just for you guys!! J Thanks to Alonia and Quistis Almasy for suggesting I continue and to anyone else who did! Oh yeah, and review you must!! **Strikes pose with light saber**

****

Chapter 2- Breakfast

She woke with the sun warming her skin.

Quistis Trepe was an original beauty. She heard it all the time, but she never could believe it. Why? Because, then she would become egotistical, and she dared not to enter that part of human actions. With her long, honey kissed wheat colored hair, and crystal orbs, it was hard to not see it. Yawning slightly, she opened her eyes. The sun was glinted off of her glasses and making sparkles along the far wall. The wonders of nature truly dazzled her. The clock read 8:00 AM. 'Time to get up' she thought somewhere in her brain.

A few minutes later, with the scent of vanilla in the air, Quistis was standing in the window, the breeze unsettling the edges of her SeeD uniform. 'My poem…' A sigh escaped her rosy lips. 'I wonder what happened to it…I'll go look for it after breakfast…'

For once, Zell was sitting down like a civilized man, eating a hotdog like any other normal person. Selphie was the one who showed him that, and she was the one stuffing her face this morning. Irvine was at another table, with a bunch of girls around him, and Squall and Rinoa were no where to be found. A certain handsome man was sitting alone off to the side of the large room. Quistis walked over to Zell and Selphie with a cup of orange juice in her hand. "Good morning." She smiled at nodded in acknowledgement. "Hey guys…" She sipped the juice. Selphie looked up. "I heard you took the day off. Am I right?" Quistis raised an eyebrow. "Everything sure does travel fast around here. But yes, I did take the day off." Zell was just silently laughing. " Well it's about time you took a day off Quisty!! You've been doing so much work lately!" Quistis smacked on a fake smile, followed by a hollow laugh. "Yes, well, I am going to go and change, then maybe head out to Balamb. See ya!" She rose, waved, and left the room. No one thought anything was out of the ordinary.

"Hey Seifer. Good morning, ya know?" Raijin sat down at the table. "MORNING." Fuijin settled herself across from him. "Hey you two, how's it going?" Raijin stuffed something into his face. " Priddy good, ya know?" Seifer rolled his eyes. "GOOD." While Fuijin sipped slightly on her coffee, no one noticed the jade turn darker when Quistis left the room. 

The wind kicked her hair up around her eyes, and she blinked a few strands out of the way. 'Where was it…' She was walking around the maze of bushes. 'I know it fell down here…it has to be here' The sun glinted from the rims of her glasses. Her papers and folders were pressed against her chest, A strong wind blew in, and with it went all of her things. "Oh no!" Quistis jumped up and started to run after all of it.

After a few minutes of grabbing, she almost had everything, then she heard a snicker from behind her. "Well, Instructor, loose everything?" She turned her eyes on him sharply, her breathing quicker. "Seifer…don't start with me please." He raised one of his eyebrows slightly at the answer she gave him. 'Not what I had expected…' Seifer did not let his exterior show his thoughts. "Something the matter, my dear Instructor?" Her eyes glazed over at the question and her lips tightened noticeably. "Don't worry about it Seifer. I just lost something." This made him all the more intrigued. "Let me help you then." He bent down and started to pick papers up from around the bushes. The one thing Quistis noticed was that he was actually on his hands and knees.

Seifer stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. All of the papers were back in their rightful place. "Thank you Seifer. You were the last person I had expected to come along and help me." Seifer didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. "Well, we don't always get what we want. I am sure you could have called Puberty-Boy to come and help you." He knew he had succeeded. He was under her skin completely. Quistis began to glare at him. "I told you once, I don't have feelings like that for Squall anymore. Drop it." He began to walk away when a piece of paper fell from his pocket, and he took no notice. But she did.

After he had rounded the building, Quistis took the paper into her hands and opened it. Her eyes widened in complete shock. 'My poem.' _It was her poem. Seifer had it…did he know she wrote it? _'How could he know? He couldn't…' At the thought, she sniffled and attempted in swallowing her tears. She started to run to a more secluded place. 'The cherry blossom trees.' She thought to herself.

Quistis arrived in a swirl of petals. She headed towards the bench in the center of a circle of trees. Only, she wasn't alone.

**__**

A Goddess. An Earthly Goddess. Look at her, in all of her beauty. I want to take away your pain, bring you love. I want you to see me, my soul, my everything. Let me be your knight lovely one.

A/N: What did you guys think? Yeah, it was kind of slow to me. But, no worries! I don't plan on make this that long, so there is going to be some Seiftis goodness in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Ah, I think this story will be on pause for a week while I work on my story for the Seiftis Contest!!!


	3. When You Love Someone

****

Rigid Ice, Raging Flame

A/N: Okay, I know I said I was going to put this story on pause, but I cannot bring myself to do it! This chapter has been inspired… for personal reasons. So I hope you guys like it! Lots… of Seiftis action in this one! This is for the message board!

****

Chapter 3- When You Love Someone

Quistis Trepe.

That one name held more meaning for him than anything in the world. In his eyes, she was the embodiment of his every fantasy and need.

__

When you love someone…

There she was, sitting on a stone bench. A rather beautiful bench really. Its color was a deep red, like blood. The legs drove down into the ground; each covered in a swirl of green vines. How perfect she looked at that moment. The wind was caressing her hair, sending it into many spirals of gold. The cherry blossoms blew all around her, swirling, and then floating to the ground, only to twist back into the air.

__

You'll do anything.

Quistis had no idea anyone else was there. Nor did she realize that she was crying. But he did. And it made him hurt more than anything. Thunder was grumbling to nature off in the distance, and the sky was shaded her. It didn't need any light. Quistis was brighter than the sun. He wanted to run up to her, hold her, and most of all, make her smile. Her shining face was worth all of it. He dreamed at night, of just being with her.

__

You'll do all the crazy things…

Before he knew what he was doing, he had emerged from the bushes and was walking towards her. The wind howled, hiding his footsteps, and kicking up all of the fallen cherry blossoms in the most beautiful tornado every seen. They danced their way around the two of them. To Seifer, the wind seemed to be pushing him faster in her direction.

__

That you can't explain.

A hand was placed on her cheek. She froze, and dared not to turn around. It was not a violent attack, but a soft touch meant to be barely felt. Her chest began to rise in fall in time with the wind's cries. The thunder rolled with his. 

__

You'll shoot the moon…

He ran his index finger along her cheekbone slowly. Her skin felt like cream to his hand. He was falling in the cream, and was afraid he would never come back. 

__

Put out the sun…

The wind blew ever hard, moving him to stand against her back. She could feel his heart beat quicken. All he could feel was happiness. Moving his other hand, the glove fell to the ground, and he placed it on her other cheek. His thumb now ran gently across her lips. The tears ceased staining his hands.

__

When you love someone.

He was on his knees now, and she never turned to meet his gaze. Her hair smelled like soft vanilla, and it reminded him of the petals of a rose; soft, smooth, and seemingly never ending.

__

You'll deny the truth… Believe a lie.

The thunder grew louder, in anticipation. The rain, however, waited patiently. He placed his forehead at the base of her neck, and just reveled in being so close. Quistis was staring towards the sky, mouth closed, mind closed, and heart open. She closed her eyes, and wondered if she was dreaming.

__

There'll be times that you'll believe…

The wind settled down. Two snow-white doves entered the scene. One by air, the other by land. A dark red was covering the soft grass beneath the dove. He was injured, bleeding from beneath. Sadness tinged the eyes of pure ebony. Grounding, the other hopped over. A low cooing sound emerged as she approached her mate. What was wrong with him? What is that red stuff? Questions arose, never answered. The noise lowered to an inaudible muffle. The wings kicked out, and she fluttered towards the sun. He rose.

__

You can really fly.

They were gone. Taking the last flight of life.

__

When you love someone…You'll feel it deep inside, and nothing else can ever change your mind.

His heart was pounding now, a fast, powerful thud in his soul. Her heart was soaring now, winged, and protected. They both knew.

__

When you want someone…when you need someone.

He raised his head towards the skies with her, and the rain began to fall. It was all going in slow motion. Each drop took an eternity to kiss the ground, each splash wanting to extend the life it loved.

__

When you need someone…

The sky was darkening before them. The thunder grew in presence. Rain fell noiseless around them, on them, in them. The wind no longer sang, now it was time for the lightening. It crashed through the silence, made their pulses quicken, made the yearning stronger. White fire crackled through the sky, ending with a loud yell. Again, it flew through their souls. Again, it brought realization. Always, it won.

__

You'll sacrifice…You'd give it everything you got…

The time was now. They were now. Everything was now. He stood up, and placed a wet hand under her chin and one at the base of her neck. Her eyes were closed to shield the drops of Heaven. The thunder groaned to the world. The lightening gave hope to some, fear to others.

__

And you won't think twice.

He tilted her head back, and leaned over for her to see into him. Quistis opened her eyes, water pouring down her face. Oddly enough, they tasted like salt. They were her tears. Fire and ice. Air and Earth. It all clashed as one. They knew.

__

You'd risk it all…no matter what may come. 

He brought his lips towards her, and ever so slightly faltered before they met. His kiss was soft, searching, and scared. Her kiss was powerful, commanding, and needing. The lightening cracked in the sky again. The rain fell everywhere. They discovered each other, they felt each other, they knew.

__

When you love someone…

Trees swayed in harmony, in rhythm with the fall of the sky. Their souls met in sync.

__

You'll shoot out the moon…

He pulled away from her. All eyes were closed. He opened his. She looked beautiful there, with the rain tracing down her face. She looked helpless.

__

Put out the sun…

Before Quistis realized, he was gone, with the coming of the wind. She brought her face to the ground, and opened her eyes. She never looked back, and she never looked forward. She stayed where she was, frozen in her dreams. 

__

When you love someone.

****

A/N: HOLY SMOKES! That was the most emotional thing I have ever written in my entire life. I think I am in love with this story. Please tell me you guys liked that, maybe even loved it? That's it, this story takes the cake. I've decided my new favorite one for what I am writing. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! By the way, the song is. When you love someone By Bryan Adams


	4. Blue

****

Rigid Ice, Raging Flame

A/N: I got such good feedback on that last chapter! Man, all of you, you made my eyes get all teary when you told me how much you liked it. I'm happy! So, I decided to get a few more chapters out, maybe 2 if I do not get Writers' Block. The wait might be a week or so before I can get one out when I leave for vacation.

****

Chapter 4- Blue

All she could see was blue.

Damp. That was the one word she used to describe how she felt. That and sore. The reason why: she had fallen asleep on the bench in the middle of the rainstorm. Quistis was drenched and not feeling so hot. Her senses were all a blur when she looked at the world around her. 'Oh Hyne…' Her feet weren't even on the ground. Two hearts floated through the sky last night, and she knew that one was still up there.

"Quistis? Where are you?" Brown and green were poking around bushes. Rinoa and Selphie had never seen Quistis come back in Garden last night, and when they had gone to her room that morning, there was no answer. Needless to say, they were worried. Selphie pointed. " You go that way, and I will go this way. We meet in the orchard." Rinoa nodded and headed that way. 

All she felt was the joy she had never known.

Her mind was gone, trying to bring everything back into position. Vines were stuck to the bottom of her skirt, and cherry blossoms were entangled with her hair, which was sticking out in every direction. Everything was wet, still moist, still dripping. Her throat and eyes burned. Stretching her back, she stood up. And fell down into the dirt. A vine had been snagged in the backside of her shirt, and jerked her back upon the bench. " QUISTIS! THERE YOU ARE!" The two cried in unison. They came running from opposite directions, and met in the middle. " We were so worried!" Selphie cried hugging her. "What are you doing outside?!" Rinoa hugged her as well. Quistis didn't know how to explain, so she was as honest as she could be. "I was living in a dream." They gave each other a look and decided not to question her anymore. Placing her hand on Quistis, Selphie's eyes widened. "Quistis, you are running a fever! You're going to the infirmary right now!" Quistis knew it was no use to try and back down, so she let the girls lead her away. With one last glance, she left her fantasy and her dream filled reality out there.

Seifer's mind was on fire. His hands were on fire. His heart was beating so quickly, he though it might pop out of his chest. He was alone in his room and it was about lunchtime. 

All he could find were the words he longed to say.

In all of his life, he had never felt anything quite like the way he felt last night. It was beyond bliss, if there was anything after that. Which he knew there was, he was in it. Hyne must have favored him last night. His only worry was, would she favor him again? 

All he could see was blue.

All she has was a slight cold and sore throat. Dr. Kadowaki had let her return to her own room to rest. So there she was, lying in the bed. The window was opened, and a light mist blew in. She had spent most of the day down there, so it was nearing dusk. The sun looked so beautiful. With its deep maroons, purples, and fiery oranges. It was most unreal. In her hand was her poem. She fingered it thoughtfully. "What have you done to me Seifer?" A knock interrupted any thoughts she had. 

He was nervous, but he did it anyway. His heart wouldn't let him just walk away from this one. It would hurt too much. Bending down, he slide the paper under her door, knocked quickly, and stalked down the hallway without so much as looking back. Outside he was calm, inside; he was all bunched up frightened. 

A paper lay beside her feet. She reached down and took it into her hands. In her mind, this is what she read…

__

One Single Tear

For you

My heart…(I still feel you beating)

I shed this

Single tear.

The moments we had,

So long gone…(lost in our forgotten past)

I shed this

Single tear.

For you,

My loathe…(the target of all my emotions)

I shed this

Single tear.

What we could

Have had…(had I only opened myself to you)

I shed this

Single tear.

For all of

The tears I've cried…(the emotions still stain my face)

I shed this

Single tear.

For you,

My soul…(my being, my entire reason of life)

I shed this

Single tear.

And most of all,

My love…(which no one will ever take away from me…ever)

I shed this

Single tear.

It fell from her hands, and landed on the floor below her. Her blue skies clouded over, and the rain fell steadily down her cheeks. She'd never felt like this before, and it scared her. _Frightened her. _

**__**

You're there when I least expect it, and when I think I need you, where do you go? To keep me waiting, my knight, would be fatal. I think, just feel, that if I lived without you, my life would go on drowning in hollow emotions. When you think…what do you feel? Do you feel? Or are you numb to the touch of someone's feelings?

A/N: I wrote this just for you guys…this chapter is dedicated to all of my readers! Without you, I would not be writing this. I hope you enjoy this chapter… I have no idea where the next one is going to go. Review too!


	5. Cold and Hot

****

Rigid Ice, Raging Flame

A/N: You guys are way to kind to me! I mean seriously. The things all of you write make me smile beyond belief. So, I am going to try my best to work a lot on this story during the summer. I must, for the sake of being me, dedicate this chapter to Quistis' Twin Sister Sunny, Quistis Almasy, DalPal, Alonia Everclear, mercurymari83, Quistis88, and seyenaidni for sticking with me throughout the story so far!! Here we go!

****

Chapter 5- Cold and Hot

__

It's like falling into oblivion… when I look at you. It's like looking at forever… when I see you. I feel you, and I need you. My need is your belief in life. You don't understand it; you don't know why you need it. All you know is that you do. What will you do when oblivion is your enemy? How will you handle the pain of reality?

They meet. They feel. They love. Is that how the story goes?

__

In a dream, the story would never end. We're not in a dream, are we? I don't think it's possible. The feelings are more real than we are. The pain is more powerful. Your kiss is more intoxicating. I often find myself, throughout the day, wondering how you think. What goes on behind the fire? No, I don't want to extinguish you. But, I don't want you to crack me either. We should compromise…

"I need you."

"Why?"

"Because, you are like my existence. The one that never existed. Now that I know where you are, I don't want to loose you."

"I've never heard that reason before."

"That is because no one ever felt for you like this before."

__

What is it you want from me?

All was silent and still. Her fingers ran up and down the top of the desk, pondering, searching for something lost. Her face was solid, unmoving. But her mind was blurry and numb.

__

Gaze on me.

Share with me, your passion.

So powerful.

You're like… a fire.

Watch

As the red

Goes orange,

Goes gold,

Goes out.

I see your rage.

A pride shot down.

Follow you here.

Carry you home.

__

What is it you want from me?

Its shine was brilliant. It always was, even when it was stained with blood. His hands worked up and down, trying to rid it of everything. Rid it of every memory. Oh how he had dreamed. Yet, when he received his dream, it was not what he had wanted. Was that his true dream? Perhaps…

__

Cold.

She is cold.

At a loss.

Does your heart beat?

Cracked,

Crumpled,

Melting.

Do you feel its steady rhythm?

The never

Ending…

I want something I cannot have. Just a love, an endless love. The kind we all dream of. Is that too much to ask for? Too be loved, to be needed, would be a feeling I'd never loathe. I loathe not feeling it, though. And it pains me to see the happy faces. The shining eyes. Then I think of you. You deserve something real. I am not real.

****

You know what you need, don't you?

I just want you. That is all I have ever needed. To be with you would be perfection. I'd be complete. That's all, simple as it may sound. The most important thing in my life is the most impenetrable. 

Quistis was staring out of the window into the ebony sky. Little white lights twinkled all around. The moon was hidden away in his dark nest of stars. She was not crying. The tears had ceased hours before. She had not slept. Sleep would not come to her. When it did come though, she was only tormented by her inner desires. The feeling was always there, wasn't it? Or was this just some obsession? 

The bushes started to sound at the call of another. Suddenly, her view of nature was blocked. "Quistis…" was all he said. She backed away from the window slowly, ice never leaving fire. There weren't any words to be said. Or so she thought.

"This won't happen."

His body was caked in darkness. But the fire in his eyes burned so brightly, Quistis felt herself needing to close her eyes. She'd been punched. Slammed down from Heaven.

__

Is this what it feels like to fall?

Her body had gone numb. No. It was not her body. It was her heart. The urge to cry was there, but the tears had failed. Her muscles went into spasms. She felt her legs beginning to weaken. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. She'd been kicked down, had her heart thrown out the window. And all he could do was stand there. Open, and the door was forced shut.

__

Is this what it feels like to feel?

He hated to stand there and watch, but there was nothing he could do. The voice in his head told him this was the right thing to do. Yet, the entire time, the voice in his heart was screaming no. He felt torn and confused. She did not cry. The one thing he did notice though, was that she was in more pain in that moment than any other person he had ever hurt, emotionally or physically. 

Everything was hot and cold at the same time. Almost black and white. She saw flowers, she saw daggers. She was cold, and dying of the heat at the same time. Her legs gave way, and she collapsed onto the floor at his feet. **_My knight. _**

"I loved you…" Her voice pierced the silence. His ears began to ring. His heart began to break. His defenses were shattered. All control was gone, and his mind took over out of instinct. In one great movement, Seifer leapt out of the window, never thinking about what he left behind. 

****

A/N: Oooooo! Now, how about those apples? I liked this chapter. I know you guys might be thinking, is this the last chapter? NO, I want to write one or two more, and then it will be over. I came to the decision that I could not end the story with Seifer and Quistis apart, it makes me sad! I mean, yeah, this might be a good ending, but I like happy endings, even to angsty stories! So, don't forget your review!


	6. Haunted Dreams

****

Rigid Ice, Raging Flame

A/N: O-o-…Oh…M-m-m… my. I feel suddenly faint. I have 50 reviews? Oh wow. This is like… a miracle for me. You just don't know. I got on and it said 50… I almost fell out of my chair out onto the floor. I was not going to update again, but the 50 persuaded me! That and all of those wonderful comments from my readers! ^_^ I hope you guys don't mind all the pain I put them through before I bring back the bad things.

****

Chapter 6- Haunted Dreams

__

"I loved you…"

It was his ghost; those words were his curse. They never left him, wouldn't dare to leave him alone. **_Alone. _**In his dreams, she was there looking at him with those eyes. Rolling over towards the window, the moonlight played across his hair, making it seem to jump from the position on his head. 

__

His footfalls could be heard all around, they were echoing loudly in his mind. The sky was a deep purple, without a moon, without the stars. There was no light here. It was just an endless amount of darkness. He could see though, if you considered being able to see your feet seeing. "Have you come for me?" It smashed all the sounds of nothing. Her voice flowed into his mind like his hand sliced through the air with Hyperion. "I see you, my knight. Do you see me?" She was close. Unwillingly he began to run. The night flew by. Everything was a blur. The one thing he though of was her.

She found him. Seifer felt odd seeing her walk out of that mirrored wall. She did it the same way every night, and he still was not used to it. The mirror melded into liquid and then her body slowly formed before him. Her hair was down, straight and soft. The blue of her gown diminished when one looked at her face. It was all surreal. One of her hands stayed in the mirror. Two tears gently left her right eye… yet they were red like blood. Wait… they were blood.

Before he could stop, Hyperion left it sheath and entered his grasp. The air was still and she held her breath. The blade hissed through the air, and met with flesh. She gasped… and began her descent. Seifer reached his hands out and tried to catch her, but she disappeared into the mirror, and the last thing he always heard was… " I loved you…"

Seifer slammed his fist into the wall, and a picture fell off. He jumped up clear out of the bed and next to the desk. His hair was matted, and the sweat was rolling from his body. The picture was shattered all around the end of the bed. He sighed. It was the same thing every night. Another dream, something else is broken. But the one thing that never seemed to get fixed was the one thing that needed it the most. Himself. His pain and all of his sorrowful was beyond repair. Not impossible though. Seifer knew what needed to be done, he just did not know if he could bring himself to do it.

__

"This won't happen."

Quistis had laid in the floor the night beneath the window and cried. Once he left, it all poured out. Her eyes were swollen, and she felt like death itself. She couldn't see anything, even the sun beginning to make its way into life. The look on his face flashed over and over in her mind. The Heaven she had so longed to have, turned into Hell right before her. It was unbearable for her. She'd snapped, she'd lost it. "You did this to me…" Her first words came out in a low growl, and her eyes flashed towards the door. "You brought me this pain, Almasy. Now, I want you to feel it too." Slowly, she stood from the floor, her fists clenched. She didn't care anymore, she just didn't care.

Seifer had been in the bathroom brushing his teeth when there was yelling from down the hall. He walked out of the bathroom and opened his dorm door. Red was all over the carpet. "What the…" A scream sounded to his left, and he jerked in that direction. Diablos was standing in the hall, slaughtering a helpless SeeD still in his pajamas. "Hell." Seifer couldn't take on that GF by himself. Before he could do anything, Diablos dissipated. A blonde woman took his place. "Quistis?" He started towards her, dropping his toothbrush to the ground. 

A smile graced her face. Seifer didn't like it. "What are you doing, Quistis?" He was about 10 feet away from her. " Well, well. Mr. Almasy, so glad you could join me. You're just the person I was looking for."

__

Her mind was blank, and her actions were deadly. Emotions were no longer a need. She knew what she wanted. And she wanted her pain dead. Quistis was tired of rejection, seeing as how that was all she ever received. This was the last time… her body and mind were breaking down, if not already broken.

"What?" He moved a few steps father back towards his room. Her hand was gently caressing the handle of her whip. Needless to say, she'd lost her mind. "Quistis, you need to calm down." She threw her head back and laughed at him. "Don't tell me what to do. I do what I please. And at this time, it would please me if…" Her eyes looked down upon him. Hatred and the urge to kill replaced the beauty he had known. He had known that feeling. He had killed many people. He didn't know what to do. "You were dead." The words were only in the air for a minute before she came rushed at him. He started to move backwards faster, and tripped over the body of the dead SeeD. The blood lust had taken her over. And there he was. The whip was drawn, and she was forming a spell while she ran. Nearly 5 feet away and sirens in his mind were going off.

__

"I loved you…"

"Quisty…" He knew she would not stop, but her movements did slow down. She was now walking, and she knew he could not get to Hyperion in time.

__

He will die. My pain will go away. I can live peacefully. If hell is peaceful. For it all to end…

His eyes went right into her soul. "I love you."

****

A/N: I bet your thinking… damn you FH for leaving us with a cliffhanger like that! How dare you! Well guess what! I did! HAHA! But, this is the thing. I am not going to write the next chapter until next week. I want to make you guys wait it out some, and I really need a break from the computer screen! So, review me up Scotty! By the way, don't forget about the Seiftis Forever Awards! Your nominations are well received! The nominations end June 15th, I want to see those emails rolling in! J 


	7. While Your Gone

Rigid Ice, Raging Flame  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well you guys, it has been a very long time hasn't it? I am sorry that I have not updated for so long. Every time I have sat down to write another chapter, I didn't feel like doing it anymore. So here is the last chapter of my story. Or. I might decide to write another one after that. It all depends on were I want to go with this story! So, please read and review.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
While Your Gone  
  
  
  
  
  
The words played over in her mind, yet they made no sense. The simple meaning of it all.  
  
"I love you."  
  
For once in his life, he was scared. The pain and anger in her eyes was nothing he could ever compare his feelings to. She hated him, that much he could tell. Quistis wanted him dead, and almost nothing could stop her from having that wish fulfilled. Her hands were stained crimson with blood; her hair was matted with tears and sweat. Even in all of her fury, she was still beautiful. Her movements were graceful, cloaked in some unseen force propelling her forward. He loved her no matter how much pain she would cause. Quistis Trepe. The name sent chills through Seifer's spine.  
  
Her veins were on fire; her heart was lost in a torrent of rage. She was loosing control of everything she had taught herself to hide. It was all crumbling apart, tumbling down a mountain of jagged rocks. All care was evaporating from her emotions, to be replaced by an empty hardness that needed to be cracked. Seifer Almasy. She wanted to spit had she any in her mouth at the time. All of her thoughts and actions were frozen in time. Nothing could hold her down. At least Quistis let herself think that.  
  
I was tired of the pain, the ache that was left standing there. It kills me a little every time you smile.  
  
I don't know what I think anymore. You make all of my thoughts numb, when you smile.  
  
"QUISTIS!" Squall came running around the corner to see Quistis only inches away from Seifer, her whip raised in the air and blood splattered everywhere. She wasn't moving though. Two SeeD's ran up. "Commander, you needed us?" He moved his chin up a little and pointed towards Quistis. " Disarm her." The taller cadet jumped on Quistis while the other ripped the whip away throwing it against a wall. Seifer noted she didn't even struggle.  
  
His eyes were frozen shut. His heart was cold. Her eyes were afire. Her heart was raging.  
  
  
  
"Commander, you know what you have to do with her." Squall's chair was turned away from the three people standing. His sighs could be heard all around. "Alright, give the order then."  
  
Quistis Trepe, please report to the Commander's office. Again, please report to the Commander's office.  
  
She knew what was going to happen, and yes, it did bother her. Quistis knew what she did, but not exactly why she did it. Her life was over, her body void of everything. She didn't care anymore. Walking out of the elevator, she saw Squall standing outside of his office waiting for her. "Quistis." It was more of a natural reaction to seeing a friend than a greeting of coworkers. "Commander, you called." His gaze was solid, and it never left her face. " You realize your actions and you are ready to face the consequences?" She nodded her head. " You are hereby suspended from attending any Garden. If you cross into the boundaries of any Garden, including this one, you will be immediately arrested and taken into custody of the aforementioned Garden." He turned away from her quickly. " I expect you to be leaving within the next hour. Your room has already been packed for you, and there is a SeeD car waiting for you at the front gate. It will take you directly to the train station. You will board and I will be paying for wherever you wish your destination to be." Squall walked into the office and that was the last time she ever spoke to him.  
  
None of her friends came that day to say goodbye, they were all too scared. Quistis climbed into the vehicle with her head held high, not knowing were she was headed. Had she looked any harder, she would have noticed the drops of tears on the ground.  
  
He cried that day for the first time. Seifer vowed never to do it again. His soul left him, and he would forever be empty of what some consider feelings. Feeling, to Seifer, weren't anything he needed in life. He moved on. she didn't.  
  
She couldn't be alone, even though she thought she always was. When she left, she realized truly for the first time exactly how many people cared for her. It pained her tremendously. Exactly 2 years after Quistis left Garden, her funeral was held. The means of death were left unsaid. He broke the vow to himself that day. Tears were once more shed upon the ground. The rain once more fell. The lightning and thunder mourned to the sun and the moon closed her eyes. The cherry blossoms were in bloom. On the tombstone it read "Quistis Trepe, When all light fades from vision, remember to keep your eyes open. There is always hope at the end of your darkness."  
  
"I wrote that just for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
As it seems, the fire dies out into the rigid ice. The ice melds into the raging flame.  
  
  
  
A/N: Man, I feel like crying. Are you guys going to kill me for that ending? Please, don't! I really like this story, and I hope you all did too. I won't be starting another one until I get home from vacation. If this chapter went a little to fast for you, let me know, and maybe I will re-write it. Are you guys happy I updated? By the way, this won't let me save in html format, so my bolds and italics might not show up. 


	8. Alternate Ending 1

Rigid Ice, Raging Flame 

**A/N: **Ah, you guys, I was so happy when I had all of those reviews from the last chapter. I was on this natural high for like 3 hours. I did say that I would write an alternate ending if such was requested, so here it is. Let me say a few thank you's first!

Revieleb Maedyad: Thanks for sticking with me through this! J I must say, that your last review about killing me helped me consider what I wanted to write in this last chapter. Thanks for that… uh… intimidating inspiration.

Mercurymari83: You know I luv you girl! You read most all of my stuff! All of your comments made me smile! Thanks so much!!

Seyenaidni: I love your name once you told everyone what it meant. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my story! Your perky comments were truly something!

Quistis Almasy: Like everyone, you've been reading since the beginning. Who knows, maybe we can both become famous some day! Gracias senorita!

Quistis88: Even your short, few worded comments gave me all of the fuel I needed to keep on writing!

Quistis' Twin Sister Sunny: Sunny, what can I say to you? You review my stories, and tell me how good I am when you write about 3,000 times better! Luv ya!

Saravien I plan on trying to catch up with the sequel of your story soon! Thanks for all of your kind words!

Dalpal: 'Lena, THANK YOU! Those little faces you make after everything sure are a good giggle.

Alonia Everclear: Well, I owe a lot of thanks to you. If I didn't not read some of your amazing stories, I would have never been introduced into the world of Seiftis. I must say, you are one of the best out there, and I was so happy that you were reading my story! Thanks for making me feel… good!

Thanks to the rest of you as well whom I did not put on here. Everything you write to me is truly inspiring.

Chapter 7: Alternate Ending 1 

The words played over in her mind, yet they made no sense. The simple meaning of it all.  
  
"I love you."  
  
For once in his life, he was scared. The pain and anger in her eyes was nothing he could ever compare his feelings to. She hated him, that much he could tell. Quistis wanted him dead, and almost nothing could stop her from having that wish fulfilled. Her hands were stained crimson with blood; her hair was matted with tears and sweat. Even in all of her fury, she was still beautiful. Her movements were graceful, cloaked in some unseen force propelling her forward. He loved her no matter how much pain she would cause. Quistis Trepe. The name sent chills through Seifer's spine.  
  
Her veins were on fire; her heart was lost in a torrent of rage. She was loosing control of everything she had taught herself to hide. It was all crumbling apart, tumbling down a mountain of jagged rocks. All care was evaporating from her emotions, to be replaced by an empty hardness that needed to be cracked. Seifer Almasy. She wanted to spit had she any in her mouth at the time. All of her thoughts and actions were frozen in time. Nothing could hold her down. At least Quistis let herself think that.  
  
_I was tired of the pain, the ache that was left standing there. It kills me a little every time you smile._  
  
_I don't know what I think anymore. You make all of my thoughts numb, when you smile._  
  
"QUISTIS!" Squall came running around the corner to see Quistis only inches away from Seifer, her whip raised in the air and blood splattered everywhere. She wasn't moving though. Two SeeD's ran up. "Commander, you needed us?" He moved his chin up a little and pointed towards Quistis. His movements were all in vain.   
  
His eyes were frozen shut. His heart was cold. Her eyes were afire. Her heart was raging.

It would be a sad love. The kind that brings tears to the eyes. But, what if they eyes were dry? Would they still cry alone in the darkness? They say it's mind over body, but in actuality, it's heart over mind. If you believe it pains you, then it return, you will have pain. If you believe you will overcome anything, then, perhaps, your right. 

Quistis was being held safely in a small room in the infirmary. Dr. Kadowaki would not treat a patient unwilling to be healed. No one visited her for the rest of the week. She had killed a man. His blood still swam around in her dreams. The look in his eyes when her whip had caressed the back of his skull never let her sleep. When the sound had escaped his lips, she had gone deaf. When his tears fell onto her hand, it burned. Not only had she killed a man, she killed her soul. A violent tremor shook her body and she lapsed into darkness.

_She could hear Squall yelling from down the hall, and then her movements started at a sluggish pace. Seifer was in front of her on the floor. Blood dripped from her right hand onto his leg, and he cringed when it seeped through the material. The only though in her mind was death. Seifer had been looking into her when she advanced on him. Now his head was hanging towards the floor, waiting. His shoulders fell limp. Quistis raised her arm, and faltered only a split second. Blow after blow, nobody moved towards her, for fear of his or her own life. He had cried that day, and so had she. Not real tears, but the kind no one can see or hear. Her soul bled that day as well. _

She was not allowed to attend the funeral. Not that she would have. Her heart wouldn't have been able to bear the pain; her soul would not have been able to bear the guilt. Quistis had killed the one she loved. The reason… was not all to clear to even her. No one spoke to her, or raised their eyes to look at her. They were ashamed more or less. Some said she should have died that day. 'But what did they care? A few days ago, no one could stand the sight of Seifer Almasy.' She couldn't stand the site of Seifer Almasy. His jade eyes kindled the flame deep inside of him, and still burned her heart every time she breathed. 'Where will we end up Seifer?' She asked this silent question every night before she fell into a tormented sleep. Of course, she never received an answer. Only a dead silence that wrapped around her face and suffocated her. The only hard part for her to understand was… he allowed her to do it.

_Had Quistis known Seifer better… would she have known… that he knew why she did it? That he was able to give himself to let her have exactly what she wanted?_

Squall stood outside of Garden. The other Headmaster's from elsewhere stood around him. There were no words said, only formal handshakes. There had been a meeting between them to decide the fate of Quistis Trepe. They had made a decision in three hours. 

_Apparently she was sleeping. At least that is how it looked to Squall. 'Good, I won't have to see the look on her face.' He walked over to her bare arm and pulled something from his pocket. It was a needle. Injecting the clear liquid, he turned quickly and left, locking the door behind him. _

_For Quistis, the torment ended that night. When she came to the gates of Heaven, they only said one thing to her. "My child, you have no soul to give."_

**A/N: **What did you guys think of that ending? You're probably ready to kill me aren't you? I just had to write a chapter where Seifer died! Please, don't be too mad at me! I am, just to let you know, going to write one more alternate ending. No one will die in that one! But, that does not mean it will be a happy ending either. That one will be written probably this weekend or next week. I leave for home the day after tomorrow, which will be Wednesday. So, don't forget to review!! One fast question, and please answer this! I am going to start another story soon, which couple should I center it around and what genre (type of story) should it be?


	9. Alternate Ending 2-(A happy Ending)

****

Rigid Ice, Raging Flame

A/N: Even though this totally goes against the whole angst genre of the story, this chapter is for all of my readers… and I am going to make it a happy ending. I am not to sure if I am good at writing those though, so you guys will have to review and let me know. It would be awesome to break 100 reviews! Crosses her fingers and prays

****

Chapter 7- Alternate Ending 2 (Takes place after Chapter 6)

__

Her body was a pool, flooded by her thoughts. Her heart was the hole in which it all ended up. She was breaking, diminishing from all existence in her eyes. The same eyes that had seen death. She was in the same body that had killed only moments ago. Rationality was lost in oblivion. A part still remained in her. It gripped its icy fingers around her anger, and ripped.

Quistis had the whip positioned to sever his head. Her inner turmoil was too much. The hand that was once alive like raging flames died down and fell limp at her side. With a thud, the whip was on the ground. That same liquid emotion she had experienced many times before began to pour from her soul. Looking down at Seifer, she realized for the first time how terrified he was. She reached out her other hand towards him, beckoning him to hold her. The hurt expression on his face stung when it slapped her.

"Seifer…"

When she said his name finally, said anything really, he didn't know what to think. In the same instant, he felt bad, scared, and in love. It confused him tremendously. She had her hand out for him to take hold of. His mind told him to sit there, his heart yearned for her touch. In the end… the rational part of him won. Seifer sat looking up at her, everything he had been thinking was expressed in the jade of his eyes.

"Seifer…"

Everyone was in shock. Squall had come around the corner, but stood there dumb-founded. 'What exactly was going on' he wondered. He took a moment to survey the area. Three were dead, their body parts strewn over the ground. Obviously Diablos' work. Another four were seriously injured. Dried blood was caked to the sides of their faces. Quistis' doing. No one moved for long periods of time, they just stood watching Quistis and Seifer. It was doubtful that anyone was even so much as breathing.

On the inside, Seifer was remembering the end to his dream.

__

Before he could stop, Hyperion left it sheath and entered his grasp. The air was still and she held her breath. The blade hissed through the air, and met with flesh. She gasped… and began her descent. Seifer reached his hands out and tried to catch her, but she disappeared into the mirror, and the last thing he always heard was… " I loved you…"

Quistis took the hint. He did not want to be around her. _He had loved her. She still loved him. _

There was a funeral that day for those who had been killed. Everyone in the Garden came. Everyone except Quistis and Seifer. They both were locked in their rooms. 

Seifer was laid upon the bed, the blankets scattered across the floor. His chest rose and fell in a steady motion. He was sleeping. He was dreaming.

__

Everything was silent, the darkness wrapped him up. Was he alone? Turning his head to the left… he saw the mirror, and it quivered under his gaze. Quistis. He had killed her. Looking down, Hyperion was still in his hands, and the blood still clung to it. 

Ripples went across the silver like glass. A hand appeared, and dark crimson dripped from the fingertips. The air was caught in his throat. She hadn't died. Her arm next, and then the rest. It was no longer a dress she wore. Quistis' hair was a pale blue… and looked to be partially frozen. She was naked, completely. Her skin was the same pale blue, with icicles clinging to different parts. Her toenails and fingernails were completely frozen, and her lips were white. The only thing that caught him was her eyes. The color had changed, from that wonderful blue… to something clear and crystal like. 

When she walked towards him, a sound emitted from her steps. It was like, a cold, soft wind blowing through wind chimes. Unknowingly, he had fell to his knees. Quistis looked down upon him, the blood still falling from her right hand. She reached it out towards him, motioning for him to come closer. He slowly moved his hand towards her, and when she grabbed it… Seifer was incased in the ice.

Quistis sat upon the window seat, her head leaned against the glass. Even in her quiet slumber, he tormented her.

__

The black rain had fallen, blotting out the light of day. Quistis stood in the orchard, next to the bench. The cherry blossoms had died out for the season. The things she had felt were still so fresh on her body.

"Quistis..." His voice rumbled like thunder through her mind. Her eyes frantically searched for him. Lightning cracked its arm down barely 30 feet away from her and struck the ground.

The debris flew around her, billowing her hair in every direction.

Then he appeared in front of her.

He was dressed in red. The pants he wore tumbled down his legs like fire, as did the shirt. His hair was long, and burned down his back. His eyes bore into her, and ripped her apart. The ground where he stood was set ablaze, the grass shriveling up. The heat from his body made it hard for her to breathe.

Seifer reached his hand out to her, his eyes and body summoning her. The flames licked her fingers. She was engulfed in the fire.

In opposite ends of Garden, two people awoke at the same time. Two sets of eyes were full of understanding, and two hearts beat at the same quickened pace. Bodies moved out into the darkness to join in meeting.

****

They were meant to be together. Fate had entwined their destinies. Love had joined their hearts.

He crept his way through the shadows of night towards the orchard. There was no doubt in his mind that she would be there.

She was there, and he was not. His absence pained her heart. Uncontrollably, she reached for the dagger concealed inside of her boot. For all of her fingers, she made a reason for loving him, and imprinted it upon herself eternally.

****

Love overpowers all, it erases the senses.

Seifer walked into the clearing to see Quistis lying back on the bench. Darkness dripped from the trees, and swallowed the stars. He would have thought the scene extremely beautiful, if not for one thing. Blood. There was blood streaked down her face and arms. Blood trickled down into her hair.

"QUISTIS!" He ran towards her, and stopped when she sat up. Her eyes were wide with surprise. Her voice was low and sad. "I didn't think you were coming…" She motioned to the dagger lying at her feet. "I couldn't control myself." He moved to her side and kneeled. Looking into her eyes, he saw it all. Her blood, her pain. The love she carried for him within every inch of her heart. The hate she carried for herself. What reflected in his own eyes, he did not know. She motioned for him to near her. Then she raised her right hand.

"For every tear you have shed, I have shed three." She traced a line from his eyes to his chin with her blood. "For every time you have doubted me, I have doubted myself." She traced his jawbone. "And for every thought of love you think, the more assured I am that I love you." She placed her hand on his cheek, and for the first time, he really looked at her. Their lips met.

The sun began to rise, red in the sky. To one side, the blazing silhouettes of the rising sun. To the other, the cold, silvery darkness of the setting moon.

A/N: How did you like the last and final alternate ending? I couldn't make it entirely happy go lucky. You all know I am not like that! I did the best I could with a happy ending to a not so happy story. Do tell me what you think!! I think you all should try and break 100 for me! Thank you all so very much for reading my story. Truly, you are the ones that have made my inspiration ongoing. I hope you continue to read things that I will be writing in the future.


End file.
